Loving a Dream
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Yaoi. Thanatos x Shion, Hypnos x Shion. Sort of a spin-off from Loving a Human.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Talk about gay love

.

Shion sat at the edge of the lake and stared out across the calming waters. He followed the journey of a little leaf that floated atop the surface. The reflection of the sunlight rippled strangely. Shion closed his eyes.

"What's the matter, Little Lamb?" Hypnos asked and sat next to him on the large flat stone.

"Thanatos-sama doesn't love me," Shion said and tried to sound strong. In this dream, though, Hypnos had pushed Shion to be at his weakest so he would confess everything. He blinked back his tears several times, but soon enough, he was crying against Hypnos' shoulder.

"Shh." Hypnos rocked him back and forth. It was so odd. His Shion hadn't been like this for a long time, and he'd forgotten how much it hurt to see him like this. "Even if he doesn't say it, he does." Hypnos could practically feel Shion's frown deepening.

"He loves Shion, not me," Shion said in stilted words between sobs. "I'm just a dream, a fantasy. He'll never love me."

Hypnos stroked his long fluffy hair and looked into his mind. It wasn't hard. After all, this was a dream. Having surrendered Shion to Hypnos, Thanatos had eventually decided to take Hypnos up on his offer to forge him a dream version of Shion. Every night, Thanatos returned to this same dream and did as he pleased with Shion. It was the closest he would ever get to having Shion. He had wanted to keep returning to one dream so he could forge a bond with Shion, so he could experience a real relationship, a real Shion.

And this dream had gone on for so long that Shion had finally figured it out. He was a fantasy of another man. Thanatos loved that other man outside the dream.

Shion had become self-aware.

"Oh, my poor little lamb," Hypnos said in a reassuring tone. Shion drew away to look directly at Hypnos with those large, watery eyes.

"Please don't tell him," Shion begged. "If he knows, then he'll change me. He'll make a different fantasy Shion." He swallowed hard. "It's not that I'm scared to die or cease to exist. It's just-" Shion became overwhelmed and began weeping uncontrollably. He didn't need to speak. Hypnos could read his mind, hear the words he wanted to speak.

_"I__love__him.__I__don't__want__to__lose__him."_If this dream Shion was discarded for a new dream, then it would be as if Thanatos had cast him aside for someone else. At least this way, even if Thanatos was in love with the real Shion, this dream Shion would be able to be with Thanatos.

"Oh, Shion, Shion, whatever will I do with you." In the real world or even the Dream Realm, that line would have led to sex. In this particular dream, though, it was different. This Shion loved Thanatos, not Hypnos.

"He asked you to come here because he was worried something was wrong with this dream." It wasn't said as a question. "Tell him everything's ok, please?" He leaned against Hypnos chest. "Tell him you fixed whatever was wrong. Please let me be with him."

How could Hypnos deny Shion anything? Even if it was a dream Shion, he had become like Shion in every way. Only the situation was different.

"I will," Hypnos promised. "But you'll have to be stronger or he'll suspect. He wants you to be just like Shion. He didn't know that, in time, you would realize you are not the Shion he loves since you are supposed to be just like Shion."

Shion's half-hearted laughter sounded like his sobs. "I'm really stupid, aren't I? I'm lucky he even likes me. He could be having a different Shion every night as if we were nymphs. In fact, he could have different Shions several times in one night. Maybe sometimes he even dreams of other Shions. I'm lucky he comes back to me."

Only this time, he won't come back to me, Shion thought to himself. This time, Hypnos-sama will recraft this dream and create a different me, perhaps one who will have all of my memories but not realize I'm not the one Thanatos loves.

Hypnos hugged Shion. "He's not worth it," Hypnos whispered. His ear didn't even twitch. He only desired Thanatos.

"He's worth it to me. He's everything to me." Shion cuddled up against Hypnos but not in a sexual manner. In some ways, Hypnos was like his father since he was a dream.

"How about if I let you dream of Thanatos?" Hypnos offered. "And he'll love only you, not this other Shion."

"It's not necessary, Hypnos-sama. If I was real, then it might be different, but I'm not a person dreaming I'm a dream in my own dream. It wouldn't be worth it."

"It would be to me," Hypnos said as he tightened his hold on his poor sheep. "You may not be real, but you mean a lot to me, especially when I see you like this. Originally, I told Thanatos that I wouldn't look into this dream and he could do anything he wanted with you. I didn't know he had done this: wished you were so much like the real Shion that you would realize you're not."

Shion shook his head. "I don't want a dream Thanatos-sama; I want the real Thanatos-sama."

"Spoken like a true Shion," Hypnos teased in a light tone. Shion smiled slightly.

"I'll be strong, Hypnos-sama," Shion promised. "I won't cry in front of him again."

"Good boy." Hypnos kissed him on the forehead. "I'll give you some extra time before he enters this dream. It will give you time to compose yourself before seeing him."

"Or you could just tweak me."

Hypnos laughed. "You're strong enough to bear this. I know you can."

"Hypnos-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you." Shion fiercely hugged him around the neck.

Hypnos simply returned the embrace and stroked his hair. He didn't deserve the thanks. It would have been kinder to steal his soul.


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: YAOI, gay sex, rough.

.

Thanatos gently kissed Shion on the lips, and his hands caressed his milky-smooth skin. Shion's breathing quickened as Thanatos proceeded to very tenderly kiss and lick his ear. He rubbed his marble-like body against Shion's softer one and let them slowly become aroused. Shion began moaning quietly and wriggling restlessly underneath him. Eventually, Thanatos sat up and pulled him into his lap. It was Shion's favorite position. Shion sighed happily as he felt Thanatos entering him. He was wetter than usual, making it easy to take him fast and hard, but Thanatos didn't accept that invitation. Instead, he sucked on Shion's ear as he moved him up and down along his extremely hard, long cock. Shion gasped desperately, moaning Thanatos' name, begging him for more. Thanatos denied him, kept a tight hold on his rear and prevented him from forcing himself down.

"Please... Thanatos-sama..." Shion was so hot and wet, and Thanatos could feel him orgasming again and again, each time becoming wetter and more eager. "Please... more... Thanatos-sama, I need you!" Just when he was reaching his limit, Thanatos increased their speed until, at last, he entered him firmly—once, then twice and held him down. Thanatos pulsed and poured into Shion's body. Shion burst in that strange, unique way of his, shooting against Thanatos' abs as well as releasing around Thanatos' cock. Shion's ecstatic expression was priceless.

"Thank you, Thanatos-sama," Shion said when his panting had slowed.

Thanatos chuckled. "Why are you thanking me? I benefited from that every bit as much as you did."

"You were so tender," Shion said wistfully. "It's not like you. It's because it's our last time together, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, you silly sheep?" Thanatos had gotten used to using all of Hypnos' pet names for Shion (even though sheep were more closely associated with sleep).

"Hypnos must have told you about me." Shion leaned over and kissed Thanatos. "I've had time to think about it and come to terms with it. I want you to be happy, Thanatos-sama, even if that means leaving me."

"Leaving you for who?" Thanatos laughed and there was a touch of that old bitterness. There was no need to act strong and indifferent here. "The real Shion doesn't love me, Shion. In some ways, I love you more than I love him because you're everything I want."

"That's kind of you to say, Thanatos-sama," Shion said, "but do you remember what you said in our first conversation?"

"Which part?"

"You said you might as well have sex with a nymph and pretend she's me—that is, Shion—and it'd be more real." Shion smiled wanly. "If I can no longer satisfy you, then you should be with a Shion who can."

"You understand and love me. How much more can I ask for?" Thanatos lightly kissed Shion. "From the beginning, you have been the only Shion I have ever been with in my dreams."

Shion blushed with pleasure but his expression remained one of despair. "I used to think that was just a dream. I only realized more recently that it really was our first time together. You wanted him so much." He didn't cry but he did cling desperately to Thanatos. "Still want him so much."

Every time Thanatos came to him, it was to satisfy his lust. They didn't sit together and have tea or play chess as he had with Shion in the Dream Realm. Thanatos frowned. His pity was quickly turning to anger.

"So what if I do?" Thanatos challenged. "Every time I see him, I think about how it should have been me! If the damn Pope hadn't tricked me into Athena's chest, I would have been there when he tried to sneak into Hades' castle. I would have been the one to take him, and he would have fallen in love with me!"

Thanatos rolled on top of Shion, fiercely kissed him, pushed his thighs apart and thrust in hard. Shion gasped and reflexively tried to pull away. Thanatos pinned him down. This was his Shion. He could hurt him as he pleased, make him suffer for spurning him even after all these years of patiently waiting for Hypnos to discard him. He could stop him from becoming wet, prevent him from orgasming, make him scream as he was taken over and over again.

Thanatos stood and watched Shion, a mess of blood and bruises, crying. It wasn't the pain. This wasn't the first time Thanatos had been rough with him. These tears were different.

"You're right. I don't love you," Thanatos said coldly as he wiped himself clean and tossed the cloth beside Shion. "But don't worry, I won't get rid of you. I want you to suffer. You've become aware of the fact that you're not really Shion. Fine. I want you to know how it feels to love someone who passionately loves someone else. I want to see it eat away at you and watch you wither until you feel like you're going to die. I want you to know that I'm thinking of someone else when I'm screwing you. And when I'm done with you, I'll make you wait for my return and let you think about just how miserable you feel."

As he left, he heard Shion's soft whisper: "Thank you, Thanatos-sama."

The worst part was that Shion meant it.


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Yaoi, gay sex.

.

Hypnos found Shion licking his wounds the way a cat might. He paused to study it, sniff it, and then licked it some more. The world rippled. Shion looked up. It had only done that once before, when Hypnos had come to this dream. Shion hastily pulled down his sleeve.

"Hypnos-sama," Shion said with a half-bow. He hurried to the table nearby and poured him some tea. Hypnos took a seat but didn't immediately sip at his tea.

"Give me your hand," Hypnos commanded. Shion hesitated. "Give me your hand," Hypnos repeated, this time more forcefully. Shion obeyed. Hypnos pushed his sleeve up. His wrists were bruised, and there were bloody marks along his forearm. Undoubtedly, the rest of his body had similar wounds. Hypnos kissed his palm and instantly healed Shion, at least his physical wounds.

"You shouldn't be here," Shion said and averted his eyes. "Thanatos-sama might become jealous."

"It's my world," Hypnos reminded Shion. He blushed.

"I know. It's just..."

"You are mines whether he likes it or not."

"Please don't."

Hypnos rolled his eyes. "I mean you're mines because you're a dream. I didn't mean I was going to take you."

"But..." But I want you to, Shion's eyes said. In them, Hypnos could see himself as a naked, beautiful god.

He was so similar to Thanatos, only he was golden and beloved. Shion's mind was already fantasizing about being seduced. It wasn't just Thanatos who came here to satisfy his lusts. Now, Hypnos did too. Only he was a different kind of a lover, a gentler one.

_He drew Shion into a deep kiss, and Shion became heady and his knees wobbly. Hypnos smoothly wrapped an arm around Shion's waist and pulled him close to keep him from falling. It did far more than that. Shion became aroused. He panted and pleaded. Hypnos teased him, squeezing his rear and pulling him close. Shion gasped and turned to offer his ear. Hypnos took it between his lips and sucked on it. He licked his earlobe and the sensitive area behind his ear, and he eventually poked his tongue into Shion's ear._

_Shion moaned desperately and was wet with need. He wrapped his arms around Hypnos' neck and hefted himself up. His legs locked around Hypnos' waist. Hypnos' hold on his rear tightened. _

_"Please take me, Hypnos-sama," Shion begged. "I need you inside me." He parted Shion and guided him down. Shion inhaled deeply, and his expression was of pure bliss. "Oh, yes! Deeper!" Hypnos bounced him up and down and eventually pushed him up against the table. He thrust deep and hard and fast. "Oh, yes! Oh, Hypnos-sama! More! More!"_

_Shion became so wet that Hypnos slipped out of him more than once. Each time, Shion made a desperate cry of protest and then moaned erotically when Hypnos entered him again. He kept orgasming, and Hypnos kept pounding him. Shion clawed at his back._

_"Oh, yes! Yes, yes!" Shion threw his head back. Hypnos tried to get him on top of the table so he could take him more tamely, but Shion would have none of that. He kept slipping off the edge and impaling himself on Hypnos' cock. "Oh, Hypnos-sama! You're amazing." He came again. "OH!" But he wasn't done, and neither was Hypnos. Hypnos released into him but remained hard and continued taking him. Between their bodies, Shion spurted like a fountain. Inside, he gripped and squirted and then squirted some more. Hypnos drew back briefly to watch him shoot from both ends._

_"Ah, no, Hypnos-sama! I need you in me. I need your cock." Shion squirmed desperately, most appealingly. Hypnos thrust into him again and felt that squirting surround him and continue to titillate him. He sought to tame that horny ram who kept begging for more. "Oh, gods, more! More, more! Oh, I need you in me deep! Deeper! Harder!"_

_Hypnos took him as only a god could—going so deep that Shion screamed ecstatically again and again. He was thick, stretching Shion and making Shion more desperate. Hypnos could feel their racing hearts, hear them thump as they tried to keep up with the rabid sex._

_At last, Shion came so violently that there was no doubt that this was his last. Hypnos grabbed him and pulled him close. Their bodies melted together._

"Shion!" Hypnos said sharply, bringing him out of his brief but intense daydream.

"I'm sorry!" The scolding had made him go soft, but he was still wet. That wasn't so easily changed.

"What's wrong with you?" Hypnos demanded, not as a question but as a frustrated exclamation.

"Thanatos-sama is scared to lose me," Shion said softly and looked down. He swirled his tea though there was no honey or milk to mix.

"What are you talking about?" Hypnos said, startled but hearing some truth in Shion's words.

"I am however he wants me to be, right?" Shion said miserably. "Now that we've met, now that he knows I'm aware of an outside world and the real me, he's worried I'll change, become more like the real Shion and fall in love with you."

Hypnos paused. Would Thanatos want Shion to understand him so well that he could understand even this? More likely, Shion understood because he was so similar to the real Shion, who was extremely empathic.

"I don't think he can make me stop loving him," Shion said softly. "He can make me however he wants, even make me sexually attracted to you, but first and foremost, he wants me to be like Shion. Shion would never stop loving the person he loves."

By extension, it meant that his Shion would always love him, and the thought warmed Hypnos' heart. He knew it, more or less, but humans were unpredictable.

"I don't like seeing him hurt you," Hypnos said, glancing meaningfully at his wrists. Shion dropped his gaze again.

"But I want him to, Hypnos-sama," Shion said softly. "If he needs to hurt me in order to cope with his unrequited love, then I'm willing." He blinked, trying to stop himself from tearing up. He was never like this before. "I want to be whatever he needs me to be."

"Shion said that to me once as well," Hypnos said. A tear dropped into Shion's teacup.

"I'm Shion, aren't I?" Shion asked plaintively.

"Yes," Hypnos said firmly. He used his powers, and they were suddenly seated on a couch. Hypnos drew Shion's head to his shoulder. "Yes, you are Shion." He stroked his hair and gently rocked him back and forth, remembering what had worked best with his Shion in their earlier days. "Humans are made of clay and eventually die and become part of the earth. I don't see how that's any different than being made of the stuff of dreams."

"I love him," Shion whispered in a desperate tone.

"I know." Hypnos kissed the side of Shion's head. "And he loves you. He just doesn't know it."


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: Yaoi, gay sex.

.

Thanatos wasn't sure what to expect this time when he entered his dream. Usually, he stepped in knowing exactly what to expect because it was exactly what he wanted.

Thanatos took a walk around the dungeon in which they'd often played. He fondly touched the bondage toys. Shion loved them all. He loved being tied with rope and forced into strange positions. He loved being whipped or spanked. He loved being made to beg to be covered in cum. He loved being strung up and forced to suck on cock. Or hammered on the floor or a crude wooden table as the splinters cut into his smooth creamy skin, or bent over an anvil or a chair. He loved wearing those collars and licking Thanatos' feet. He loved the sound of chains clanking as they shook from the strength of Thanatos' thrusts. Thanatos finally stepped out and slid the heavy wooden bar in place.

There was the parlor, where they'd play music together before turning to sex. Or Shion would feed him grapes and stare at him adoringly as he listened to his harping. Sometimes, Thanatos would play his harp as Shion serviced him with lips and tongue or turn and press his ass up against Thanatos' hard cock. Thanatos would see how long he could last before throwing his instrument aside and concentrating wholly on having sex with Shion.

Other times, they'd make love here, in their elaborate bedroom. Shion would squirm suggestively against the silky sheets and moan provocatively. He would part his thighs and wrap his legs around Thanatos. Or he would present his rear to Thanatos and gasp eagerly as Thanatos pounded him hard. Thanatos would grab two handfuls of his hair and hold them like reins or wrap his arm around Shion's neck, choking him until he became ecstatic from the lack of air. But it wasn't just their extravagant bed. They'd do it up against the door and on the rug, against the window and beside the fireplace. They'd done it everywhere and in every way.

Thanatos ran a hand up and down one of the bedposts. How many times had he tied Shion to these bedposts? Thanatos would slowly strip and jerk off as Shion fought to get free from his restraints so he could suck on his cock. He would drool and beg to have that cock in his mouth. As soon as he was released, he'd pounce Thanatos and lick up all the cum before sucking to drink some more. His skilled tongue would always get him what he wanted, and he never seemed to be able to get enough of Thanatos' semen—always wanting more, always swallowing deeper and sucking harder.

Just as often, Shion would writhe helplessly as Thanatos kissed and licked every inch of him. Thanatos had surprised himself. He had originally thought it demeaning to suck cock, but Shion's obsession with blowjobs had finally made him curious enough to try it. He loved it, loved tasting Shion and torturing him, making him incredibly horny but not actually screwing him until he was insane with desire. Shion was both appealing and cute when aroused. Thanatos took one final look around and then blew out the candle and closed the door.

The mansion disappeared behind him as Thanatos headed to the gardens. There, he found Shion, already naked and sprawling in the grass. His skin glistened from the water upon it. He must've been swimming or bathing in the lake. Shion was staring up at the beautiful blue sky and the slowly moving clouds. What was he daydreaming about? Who was he daydreaming about?

His skin was healed of the wounds Thanatos had given him last time they'd met. Not much time had passed since then, maybe half a day at most. Hypnos must have come and healed him. What else had Hypnos done to him?

Thanatos scowled. Why couldn't he get madder? He tried to talk himself into a temper tantrum, imagined yelling at Shion, hitting him, calling him a slut. He imagined fucking him so hard he'd beg him to stop, not like he did in their role-playing games but for real. He'd try to get away but Thanatos would hold him down and rape him over and over again. There'd be tears in his eyes and he'd scream unintelligibly.

But all he could manage was a pang of jealousy and a deep, gnawing sadness. He didn't want to have sex with Shion. It wouldn't mean anything.

Thanatos took a seat beside Shion. Normally, he'd lean over him and let his lovely silver hair fall down around Shion. He knew how much Shion was attracted to his fine, silky hair. Shion loved to touch it and feel it against his skin. He loved nuzzling it and smelling it.

Thanatos wanted to apologize to Shion for losing his temper last time, but he couldn't say it. It wouldn't matter if he did. The damage was done, and it would just be one more reason why Shion would stop loving him.

"Even the God of Sleep dreams," Thanatos said, looking out across the waters instead of at Shion. "I want you to 'live.'" As a dream, Shion wasn't really alive, but if no one dreamed about him, he would be dead in a sense. "I'm going to send you to Hypnos' dreams."

"Please, don't," Shion said softly, his voice catching. "I love you, Thanatos-sama."

"I know," Thanatos said. He did. He knew Shion loved him. But... "I don't want to see you fall in love with Hypnos and leave me."

"I won't if you don't make me." Shion scooted so his head rested in Thanatos' lap and looked up at him with big, pleading eyes. They had never had moments like these before. It had never been necessary before. Thanatos stroked his soft, pale green hair.

"I don't want you to fall in love with Hypnos, Shion, but you will." Thanatos knew he was already falling in love with Hypnos.

"I'm however you want me to be," Shion said. "If you think I'll fall in love with Hypnos, then I will. If you don't want me to, I won't. Can't you just imagine that I don't?"

"Heh." Thanatos smiled wryly. "It doesn't work the way you think it does. You are the way you are because Hypnos gave me power over you. But now that he knows you are so like his Shion, he'll dream of you. He'll dream of saving you from me. He dislikes violence, and he'll assume you were willing in our BDSM games only because I made you to be willing."

"But I am willing!" Shion protested. "I like it. It feels good."

"Ah, but he doesn't understand that BDSM really can genuinely be enjoyable. He'll assume you like it only because I make you like it and that you participate in it only because you want to please me." Shion remained silent. Thanatos stroked some of the places where he'd hit Shion, but Shion didn't flinch.

"It's not just because you like it that I like it," Shion confessed finally. "It's just so intense that it makes the orgasms even more intense. If the real Shion is like me, then I think he'd like it too. He's just never been introduced to it so can't dream of it or imagine how good it feels."

Thanatos smiled and ran his finger along Shion's lip. Shion playfully licked it and then began sucking on it. Thanatos' blood stirred. He drew his finger away so he'd be able to continue without distraction.

"Shion, Hypnos is the more powerful one in dreams, and even if he only subconsciously wants you to fall in love with him, you will. What he wants will always be what happens. Once you fall in love with him, he'll feel guilty and take you into his dreams to make you happy, and he'll give me a new you, just like you only not in love with him."

"Will I even remember that I used to love you before I fell in love with him?" Shion asked.

"You will, but my new Shion won't. He will be as you were just before you realized I love someone else only he'll never figure it out as you did."

Shion pouted. "Then you really don't want me?"

"It hurts, I know," Thanatos said, stroking his cheek. "But in the end, the one I want is Shion—the real Shion. I want him to love me as you do."

"I want you to be happy," Shion said after a long silence. "I don't want to leave you, and I would beg you to let me stay, but I know you won't change your mind and I don't think it'd give you any pleasure to see just how desperately I want you. Maybe this is what you need: for me to go to Hypnos and prove that I won't fall in love with him."

"Maybe." Thanatos shrugged. "Or maybe I'll dream that you came back to me, but it won't really be you."

Shion flipped onto his stomach and looked up. "If this is our last time, then I want it all," Shion said in a determined tone. He suggestively licked Thanatos and was going to continue what he was saying, but the taste of his lover made him too horny to think. His licking turned to sucking, loud obscene deep sucking. Once wasn't enough. Desperation made him insatiable. In between one bout, when Thanatos had to rest before being able to come some more, Shion finally finished what he was originally going to say.

"I want it all, Thanatos-sama." He glanced meaningfully at where their mansion had once been. "Even the dungeon," he said in a husky voice. "Especially the dungeon. Hypnos-sama will never give me that. I need it now, as much as I can get."

Thanatos smiled, aroused anew by the suggestion of bondage. "Shion, you're not the one I want most, but I do love you."


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Yaoi, gay sex, rimming

.

Hypnos was just falling asleep when Shion crawled into his bed.

"Hypnos-sama," Shion said and passionately kissed him. Shion's hands wormed their way under Hypnos' clothes and caressed him as he'd never done before. His tongue flickered over Hypnos' ear.

"What the hell was that?" Hypnos demanded. Shion hadn't even touched his cock and Hypnos had already climaxed. Shion was the one with the sensitive ear, not him.

Shion smiled wickedly. "Did you like that?"

"Hell yeah!" Hypnos breathed heavily.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Shion asked huskily.

"Yes, definitely!" Hypnos closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Shion's tongue moving along his earlobe. It wasn't even his nipples or his cock, the more traditional places to become aroused, and even then, it wasn't anything like this. Hypnos climaxed again and sighed happily. He pulled Shion close and kissed him, rolling him over as he did. Hypnos tipped his other ear to Shion, and Shion did that amazing thing again.

"I want to suck your cock, Hypnos-sama," Shion breathed heavily into his ear as he continued licking and sucking. Usually, it was Hypnos who attacked Shion's ears. "I want that big, fat dick in my mouth. I want to taste you. I want you so badly."

Hypnos came again. He knew he must have fallen asleep already. There was no way Shion would be like this, and in all honesty, he doubted something so simple could feel so good in anything even close to the real world.

"I'm going to lick your dick and suck on your balls. I can't wait for you to come, Hypnos-sama," Shion said with low-lidded eyes and went down on him. Hypnos threw his head back and arched into Shion's mouth. Shion's rumbling moan sent amazing vibrations through his cock. Shion let him come once, then twice, but not a third time. Hypnos glanced down in surprise. Shion gave him a lustful look—what a look!—and climbed on top of him.

"Oh, gods, I'm so horny. I want you in me, Hypnos-sama!" Shion impaled himself on Hypnos. He was incredibly wet. "Oh, yes!" he cried out as he rode Hypnos. "I'm burning up! More, more! Don't stop!" Hypnos kept getting longer and harder.

"Oh, gods, Shion!"

"Hypnos-sama!" Shion rode him so hard, Hypnos thought he'd break. He bucked wildly like an animal in heat. "Oh, yes, like that!" Shion squeezed around him. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" He washed over Hypnos' cock even as Hypnos filled him.

"More!" Shion demanded. This wasn't like a normal man's orgasm. Shion was only getting started. Hypnos was hard again at his command. "Fuck me, Hypnos-sama! Fuck me hard!"

Hypnos sat up and pushed Shion onto his back until his legs were practically parallel to the bed. He couldn't stand it. It wasn't enough. He did want more. They both did. In this position, Hypnos was able to thrust deep into Shion. Shion just kept moaning loudly and begging for more.

"Oh, gods! It feels so good to have your cock in me! Oh, deeper! Harder! Not enough. Oh, gods, don't stop, Hypnos-sama!" Shion panted heavily. "You're so big! Oh! I can't get enough of your cock!" Shion was so hot and wet, and he kept coming, squirting and squeezing Hypnos' cock.

It got even messier when Shion's shaft started bursting too. Now that was unusual. A man didn't usually have orgasms in such quick succession unless he was a god. With Hypnos holding him as he was, Shion couldn't control where he was spraying and ended up covering his own face in cum. It was such an erotic sight that Hypnos at last let go of Shion and also came all over his face. Shion gladly received that wonderful, hot cum that stuck to his face, opening his mouth to catch what he could of it and then suggestively licking his lips.

"I'm going to lick you clean, Hypnos-sama," Shion said as he moved into position. "I want to taste you again." Shion tightly clamped his lips around Hypnos' cock and moved along it without hesitation. He didn't drag it out. Hypnos came quickly enough.

But was Shion done?

Hypnos gasped for air and waited. He didn't have to wait long. Shion rolled him onto his stomach. Hypnos tightened and started to squirm away. There was no way in high hell he was going to get screwed. But that wasn't what Shion had in mind. As soon as Hypnos felt Shion's tongue on his thigh, he stopped trying to get away.

"Do you know what I want now?" Shion asked as he kissed Hypnos' ass.

"Tell me," Hypnos said breathlessly.

"I want to lick every inch of your ass," Shion said between licks. He sucked on one cheek and squeezed the other. "Then I'm going to slide my tongue into your tight little hole, and you're going to like it." Hypnos was pretty sure he would. "Just wait until I find that perfect spot," Shion said and licked suggestively between Hypnos' thighs. Hypnos came. That area between his balls and anus was just so sensitive. "It'll be better than even that," Shion said.

Then Hypnos felt it, the invasion into his anus for the first time. It wouldn't have been so welcomed if it wasn't Shion's tongue. It lived up to Hypnos' expectations. His tongue unabashedly searched him. Hypnos moaned and desperately grabbed the bedsheets. Shion paid close attention to his cues and licked him in all the right spots. He slipped his hands underneath Hypnos and grabbed hold of his cock.

"Oh, Shion!" Hypnos spilled again and again and again. Shion didn't let up. Just when Hypnos thought it couldn't get better, Shion covered Hypnos' ass with his full lips and sucked as he kept licking and probing. Hypnos finally experienced how it felt to lose control. If Shion had wanted to screw him, he probably wouldn't even have objected. But that wasn't what Shion had in mind.

"Oh, Hypnos-sama, please take me! I'm so wet!" At this point, wet was an understatement.

Hypnos twisted and sat up, knowing full well what Shion's favorite position was. Only, he didn't go for it. Or rather, he did but then he started leaning back. Hypnos let out a lusty groan in response to Shion's deep, throaty moan. Such a small thing made such a big difference! He could see everything: Shion's ecstatic expression, feathery green eyelashes at the end of closed eyelids, milky smooth neck, chiseled chest and succulent nipples. Sometimes Hypnos saw glimpses of all that, but Shion leaned even farther back this time until he was almost horizontal, letting Hypnos watch his hard cock react to his thrusts. They were aligned so well that Hypnos was able to get insanely deep into Shion.

"Oh, yes!" Shion's skin glistened with sweat, and his face was flushed. "Oh, that feels so good! I need you, Hypnos-sama. More!"

In his desperate attempt to thrust farther into Shion, Hypnos unconsciously slid into his golden divine form. Shion cried out in unbridled passion and moaned loudly and lustily. The god's cock went deeper, and deeper, and deeper... Shion just kept asking for more. It was an amazing feeling to finally be able to fill Shion so much that even his slickness couldn't compensate. Shion tossed his hair back and forth in thick wet strands. Hypnos loved the feeling of his cock being too big for Shion to handle. Shion apparently loved it too. He tried tightly gripping Hypnos but even that wasn't enough.

"Come on, Hypnos-sama! Take me! I'm yours!" Hearing the last in particular was maddening.

"Mines!" Hypnos thrust faster and deeper. His balls delighted in being squished between their bodies every time he sheathed himself all the way into Shion. "Oh, gods, my Shion!"

"Yes! Yes, yours! Take me!" Shion couldn't last with divine dick in his ass. In this position, Hypnos was able to watch Shion's cock explode. His second, internal climax came when Hypnos poured into him.

Hypnos magicked up two glasses of ice cold water and sipped on his while he watched Shion drink his all in one go. That bobbing Adam's apple always made Hypnos think of oral sex. A sly smile crossed Shion's lips. Perhaps he knew what Hypnos was thinking. Shion went down on him again before Hypnos was able to protest.

"So long... so thick..." Shion mumbled to himself. He licked that godly dick thoroughly and played with its tip before making his way to that wonderful sweet spot between his balls. Hypnos moaned and parted his thighs. Shion happily accepted and sucked and licked the entire region. Divine dick. Shion swallowed it all. Divine cum. Shion flopped onto his back. He looked like a kitten that had eaten all the cream.

"Mines," Hypnos said softly and stroked Shion's hair.

"Yours," Shion agreed with the faintest hint of sadness in his voice. "I guess Thanatos-sama was right."

"Hm?"

"I had hoped he would see how much I loved him if I came here to your dreams and didn't fall in love with you." Shion cuddled close. "We've only met two times but... but I love you," Shion whispered.

"I see." Hypnos sat up. "You're his Shion."

"And now I'm your Shion," Shion said as he sat up too. He cocked his head to one side. "Couldn't you tell?"

"Are you kidding?" Hypnos shook his head. It was so Shion. "Shion, the moment I fell asleep you pounced me, and I was far too distracted to wonder which Shion you were."

"You dream of other Shions besides yours?" Shion cuddled close and looked at him with those big liquid eyes.

"Dreams are dreams. My Shion isn't a dream." Hypnos stroked his hair. "And I'm sorry if I forced you against your will."

Shion blushed brightly. "I was... very willing."

"I don't mean that. I meant taking you into my dream and making you fall in love with me." Hypnos considered carefully and then brushed his fingers against Shion's cheek. He couldn't bring himself to kiss Shion after some of the things he'd done even if it had been for his pleasure. "I don't control my dreams, Shion. I would certainly never dream of some of the things you did to me. It makes sense now that I know you're Thanatos' lover."

"But you're the God of Sleep!"

"Sleep, not dreams. I sleep like everyone else, and I dream." Hypnos' lips quirked into a half smile. "Trust me. My dreams don't get nearly so creative. I know these things happen and that Thanatos enjoys them, but he and I are very different." He laughed and shook his head. "In fact, I asked my wife what she thought of oral sex and she said, 'In your dreams.' She likes you. It takes the pressure off her."

"You still sleep with her?" Shion said, obviously surprised. It made Hypnos worry a little because it means his Shion would also be surprised to hear it.

"I still make love to her, yes, or did before I was caught in Athena's chest, but she usually retired to her dwelling with her sisters while I slumbered with my brother." Hypnos kissed Shion on the forehead. "I have to go. We spent a lot of time having sex, and I need to wake up and do my duties." Shion's face fell.

"Will I see you again?" He was worried Hypnos wouldn't want him because he was Thanatos' dream lover.

"Yes." Hypnos gently touched his cheek. "Wait for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING: YAOI, gay sex, fisting, master/slave  
><strong>

Shion was actually waiting for Hypnos, and it was obvious from the tea and biscuits he had at the table where he was sitting and reading. Apparently, he'd gotten rather used to being alive and around when he wasn't in someone else's dream rather quickly.

Thanatos sneaked up behind him, roughly pulled him out of his chair, and slammed him up against the table. His tea and book fell to the floor. Thanatos pulled Shion's pants down and started screwing him like mad. It didn't take long for Shion to become aroused, but just when he was getting really wet and ready, Thanatos stopped screwing him. Shion let out a cry of protest.

"Thanatos-sama! Don't stop now," Shion begged.

Thanatos chuckled. He could have just teleported them to the bed, but instead, Thanatos slung Shion over his shoulder. One strong arm kept a hold of him. His free hand invaded Shion's wet, hot ass.

"No, ah, not yet," Shion panted as he came. His cum dripped down Thanatos' shoulder. Thanatos didn't mind. He threw Shion onto the bed face down and sat on top of him. "No!" Shion knew what was coming. Thanatos inserted his fingers into Shion and stroked his g-spot. Shion came again. "No, Thanatos-sama, don't do this to me!"

Thanatos smiled wickedly and continued his games. He kept Shion trapped underneath him and kept finger fucking him. Shion was getting so turned on, he started climaxing on the inside. But it wasn't over. The advantage of these kinds of orgasms was that each release only made him ready for more. Shion moaned with abandon and tried to get out from underneath Thanatos. If he could, he'd be able to spear himself on Thanatos' cock. Thantos didn't let him up though. He didn't release Shion until the poor ram had exhausted himself. Thanatos rolled him over. Shion was still horny, but he was too tired to do anything more than pant. He looked into Thanatos' eyes, a million questions on his mind.

"I was going to let Hypnos have you," Thanatos began. "I didn't want to see you fall in love with him." Thanatos could read the guilt in his expression. As Thanatos had feared, he'd fallen in love with Hypnos. "But I couldn't help myself. I don't want to dream of anyone else—not another Shion or a goddess or a nymph." Thanatos wrapped his hand around Shion's shaft and started stroking it. Shion's eyes widened. He wasn't ready for more, but Thanatos clearly intended to be there when he was.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again, Thanatos-sama," Shion said. His flushed skin had calmed, but he now became pink with happiness.

"I didn't think I'd see you either," Thanatos admitted. He started pumping Shion's cock. "You're not the one I want most, but I do love you and want you." Why not admit it in the privacy of his own dreams? "I'll keep taking you until you fall entirely for Hypnos and no longer want to have sex with me."

Shion arched. Hearing confessions of love made him horny. Just as he was about to pounce Thanatos, Thanatos snapped a handcuff to his wrist.

"What?" Before Shion could react, Thanatos forced his free arm up to the other side of the bedpost and snapped his other wrist in the other end of the handcuff. "No, you don't!" Shion tried to kick him off. It was too late. Still sitting on him, Thanatos chuckled and secured his ankles to the bedpost diagonal from his wrists. "Oh, gods, no!"

"Oh, yes..." Thanatos purred. He gave Shion a handjob and watched him burst like a volcano. Then he stroked Shion between the thighs and waited a short while before jerking him off again. Shion twisted; his body convulsed. Thanatos could smell just how wet he was getting. "Not done yet, are you?"

"Thanatos-sama!" Shion moaned. Thanatos ignored his plea. Each time he came, Shion became wetter, and it wasn't long before Thanatos could hear his insides squishing as he writhed.

"Come on, Shion. You can hold out better than that," Thanatos teased. Shion answered him with lusty moans and continued moving in Thanatos' hand even when Thanatos simply held it still.

"I can't! I can't hold out!" Shion cried desperately. "Take me, Thanatos-sama!"

"Only if you say the magic word," Thanatos said and started actively jerking him off again.

"PLEASE!"

"Wrong one," Thanatos laughed and made him come.

"Then what?" Shion panted, knowing full well this was only a brief respite.

"You have to guess it." Thanatos started stroking his cock again.

"Oh!" Shion couldn't think when aroused. "Thanatos-sama! I need you in me."

"Nope. Not giving it to you."

"Oh, gods, Thanatos-sama, don't do this to me." Shion tugged against his restraints. Thanatos only grinned. "Thanatos-sama!" Shion cried out as he climaxed again. "Please stop teasing me!"

"Sorry." Thanatos flipped him onto his stomach.

"Don't you dare!" But even as he complained, Shion trust his ass into the air. Thanatos slipped his fingers in and delighted in his incredibly hot, wet insides. "Take me, Thanatos-sama!" Thanatos already had him face down. It would be so easy. But it wasn't what he had in mind.

"You still haven't said it. No sex until you do," Thanatos said in a critical tone.

"Fuck me, Thanatos-sama!" Shion tried.

"Wrong." Thanatos made him come and drew his hand out to watch him squirt.

"Master!"

"Still wrong." Thanatos slid his fingers back into Shion.

"More!"

"No." Thanatos brought his fingers together into a point and forced his way into Shion's very loose ass. It gripped him and drew him in.

"Please, Thanatos-sama! I don't know! Just do me!" Shion was so wet that Thanatos' hand moved easily in him. At least this was more than just fingering. Shion bucked and forced Thanatos deeper into him. But a hand was still not a dick. "I'm dying!" That was always an appealing word for the God of Death. Thanatos made a fist and pushed into Shion. "Oh, yes!" He twisted so that he could feel more of Thanatos' knuckles against his walls. "Oh, gods, yes!"

Of course, when Shion was enjoying himself that much, Thanatos couldn't resist pulling out of him.

"WHAT? NO NO NO!" Shion's opening grasped at air. Empty. "NO, PLEASE NO!"

"Oh, yes..." Thanatos said cruelly. He slipped out of the bed, leaving Shion cold and alone.

"You can't do this to me! Thanatos-sama! Please don't!"

Thanatos laughed. He pulled off his tie and tossed it aside. Shion's eyes widened in anticipation. Thanatos leaned up against the pole across from Shion. Shion whimpered. Thanatos slithered up and down the pole, pressing his hard cock against it, before swinging around it. Shion drooled. One long muscular leg suggestively wrapped itself around the pole and slid up it. Thanatos was extremely flexible for a man. Shion could see his pouch up against his pants and licked his lips. Thanatos brought his other leg up and hung upside down. The end of his shirt fell down, revealing his well-defined abs. What Shion wouldn't do to lick the crevices of those muscles! Thanatos threw off his shirt. That chest! What a chest! And those dark, dark nipples. Thanatos' were flat but sensitive, and his reactions to having his nipples licked were priceless. Thanatos flipped upright and suggestively ran his hands up and down his body. He paused and caressed his right nipple. He briefly closed his eyes and a soft oh escaped from his lips. Shion struggled desperately against his restraints.

Thanatos' eyes glimmered wickedly. He pulled his pants down to reveal his monstrously large, hard cock. He stroked it a couple times and watched as Shion wet the bed again. Shion panted open-mouthed. Thanatos climbed onto the bed and made as if he was about to let Shion suck his cock. Just as Shion stretched towards him, Thanatos drew away. Shion let out a strangled, desperate cry.

"Come here!" he demanded.

"No." Thanatos wiggled his cock in front of Shion, and Shion's eyes became wild as he followed every movement. Shion wriggled, trying to get closer. Thanatos playfully ducked in, whacked him on the side of his cheek with his cock, and then drew away again.

"Oh, Thanatos-sama! I need to suck your cock!" Shion was unable to stop himself from drooling. "Let me suck your cock!" Thanatos moved almost within reach and started pumping his shaft. He could feel Shion's hot breath on his cock but was careful to stay just out of range. As soon as Shion had the smallest lick, he would have his way. Thinking about that tongue almost made Thanatos crack. Guessing his thoughts, Shion stretched his tongue out. Just a little farther and he'd be able to touch the tip of Thanatos' cock. He licked suggestively in the air. Thanatos stopped stroking himself. If he came on Shion, then he'd also lose control. Shion looked good covered in cum.

"Take me, Thanatos-sama! Fuck me hard or let me suck on your big fat dick," Shion said with an erotic moan punctuating his words.

"No. Say it, Shion. Say it," Thanatos said in a husky voice. Finally, Shion understood.

"Suck my dick," Shion commanded.

Thanatos nodded and grinned. He laid down so that his dick was against Shion's leg and studied Shion's hard cock. It was already wet from having come before and now leaked anew. Thanatos breathed on it. Shion arched and thrust into Thanatos' mouth. Thanatos closed his lips around Shion and slowed his thrust. Then he pushed Shion down by the hips. He held him down and licked him from base to tip. Then he took just the tip into his mouth and sucked on him. Shion came. He was always coming. Thanatos opened his mouth and let the cum slowly drip down his chin. Seeing it made Shion horribly hungry for a taste of Thanatos. But before he could do that, he'd have to do this.

"Let me go." Thanatos obeyed. Shion finally stripped. He reclined on some pillows. "Come here." Thanatos did so. Shion grabbed him by the hair and pushed him down onto his cock. Thanatos gagged. It wasn't faked. Thanatos wasn't actually all that good at swallowing that deeply. "Now suck, bitch." Thanatos sucked, and every now and then, Shion forced his head down to make him gag again. His eyes watered.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shion grabbed Thanatos by the hair and started moving him along his dick. "Like that, you useless whore."

"Please stop." Thanatos wasn't the best actor, but it didn't matter. Shion was hard from thinking of what was to come. If he did this well, then Thanatos would reward him.

"Shut up." Shion grabbed him again and forced him down. "I'll stop when I feel like it. Now suck on me." After he came, Shion looked hopefully at Thanatos, but Thanatos was still acting like the subservient one waiting for his next order.

"That was pathetic!" Shion backhanded him and winced. It hurt his hand more than it hurt Thanatos. "I'll show you how it's done." He rolled Thanatos onto his back and knelt over him. He rammed his cock down the god's throat. Thanatos choked. "You think you're better than us mortals? What do you think of this?" Shion climaxed and kept his cock where it was so that Thanatos was forced to swallow. He was wet with anticipation.

"How dare you!" Thanatos boomed. He hit Shion so hard that Shion could taste blood. "You dare to humiliate a god?"

They were suddenly in the dungeon. The ropes, the whips, the chains—they were all waiting for them. Shion hid a smile. Their dream was just beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: YAOI, gay sex, oral sex.  
><strong>

Shion could tell something was wrong because Thanatos was being so gentle. And then it got worse. Sometimes, he would simply cuddle Shion until it was time to wake up.

It meant things were getting worse. At the moment, Shion spent time in both Hypnos' and Thanatos' dreams. Apparently, soon, it would only be Hypnos. Shion couldn't help but to pout at the thought. He still loved Thanatos, and he wasn't falling out of love with Thanatos. Why did it have to end like this?

"This is all your fault," Shion whispered into Shion's ear.

Shion sat up and rubbed his ear. He looked down at the many papers scattered on his desk. Hypnos was right. A lot of people were extremely mundane, their dreams horribly boring. Nevertheless, they deserved to good, well-detailed dream like everyone else. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe he'd finish another batch later. His eyelids were getting so heavy. Or maybe just a short nap. Shion sorted his papers into neat piles then folded his arms on the tabletop and rested his head on top of them.

This is an unusual dream, Shion thought. It was obviously going to be one of _those_ because there was a large bed in a beautifully fashioned room, but it wasn't the one he usually shared with Hypnos. Shion looked around. There were some unusual articles, leather cuffs at the bedposts with restraints that looked like belt buckles. Hm, there was also a leather collar with a single ring at the front. There was a strange leather underwear on the bed too.

Shion stripped and tried it on. The string cut into his balls. He frowned and stepped out of it. He studied it carefully and then put it on the other way. This was more likely the correct way to do it. Now, his cock was covered and the string tight between his buttocks. Shion glanced in the mirror and blushed. He put the bejeweled collar around his neck. How was Hypnos-sama going to suck on his neck with this in the way?

Shion climbed onto the bed and strapped his ankle to the poles. Shion blushed at the thought of his legs spread in such obvious invitation. He secured his wrist in one of the handcuffs then used psychokinesis to trap the other one. He imagined Hypnos coming upon him like this. He squirmed provocatively and practiced his moaning.

It was Thanatos who found him. "What?" He wasn't expecting this. A nightmare then? Thanatos climbed onto the bed and went right for Shion's cock. "What?" Thanatos settled between his legs. "No!"

Thanatos licked the leather covering his crotch. Shion arched. Thanatos didn't stop. He caressed his thigh while continuing to lick the leather underwear. Shion moaned helplessly. Thanatos started sucking suggestively and noisily. Shion writhed with desperate desire.

"Beg me to suck on your cock," Thanatos commanded.

"Don't." It wasn't right for a god to do such a thing. Thanatos grinned. He pulled the underwear off with his teeth. "Oh!" Thanatos licked his inner thigh and balls. Shion became wet. Thanatos sucked on his balls. Shion struggled against his restraints. Even if it wasn't Hypnos-sama, he couldn't let a god service him. In fact, it might be far worse that it was Thanatos.

But it was a dream, and Shion's will was quickly weakening. Thanatos was good with his lips and tongue.

"Beg me to suck on your cock," Thanatos said again. This time, Shion nodded. "Say it." He tried but instead a desperate gasp escaped his lips. Thanatos briefly took the tip of Shion's cock into his mouth, giving him a small sample of what he could be getting. "Say it."

"Please suck my cock, Thanatos-sama," Shion said in a low, sexy tone. Thanatos grinned and did so. "Oh!" Shion's deep moan was quickly followed by his climax. Thanatos came up and gave him a deep kiss, complete with roving tongue. Shion's cum swirled between their mouths. Shion's eyes widened. This was how his cum tasted? It was so different from the way Hypnos tasted. At last, Thanatos ended the kiss and swallowed what he had in his mouth. Shion hesitated and then swallowed as well.

"That was fast," Thanatos teased and stroked his hair. He released Shion from his restraints.

"That was amazing, Thanatos-sama." Shion cuddled close to him. Thanatos didn't smell of death. Like Hypnos, he smelled of opium, only his scent was stronger. "Maybe I won't stop Hypnos-sama next time he feels like trying it."

Thanatos gave him a pained look. "Did you have to bring him up?" Then he hugged Shion tightly. "Were you thinking of him just now?"

"No."

"Good." Thanatos cleared his throat and loosened his hold on him. "Are you ok? Did you want to go?" Shion shook his head.

"How was your day?" Shion asked. Since they were between bouts, they might as well chat.

"Miserable," Thanatos grumbled. "I had to take the life of a young girl, just 14 years old. Her father had been raping her since she was 7, and she was pregnant with her second child. I remember the first was a stillborn. She almost died then. I should've just taken her life that time. Instead, a year and a half more of that shit. Then her fucking father decides to invite all his friends to fuck her for his 40th birthday party." His eyes gleamed angrily. Here, Thanatos didn't have to pretend to be emotionless. "They literally raped her to death, Shion. By the time I arrived—"

He exhaled sharply. "I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, I'd killed them all. But they deserved it, dammit. Fed them to Cerberus and then threw what was left of them into the fiery river Phlegethon. I put a coin under Pallas' tongue—that was the little girl's name, Pallas. Her mom named her after your goddess."

Shion was silent for a long time. "You did the right thing."

Thanatos shrugged, suddenly indifferently. "Can't save them all. At least she— Oh, nevermind."

"Take me, Thanatos," Shion said in a sexy, husky voice. He pulled at his restraints and parted his legs as far as possible.

Thanatos smiled. He was distracted while he kissed Shion's neck, but it wasn't long before Shion's heavy moaning drew him out of his thoughts.

Thanatos went down on Shion again. He licked between his legs, right behind his balls. Shion squirmed. This was amazing. Thanatos licked along the front of his cock and played with the sensitive tip. It wasn't long before Shion came again.

"My, my, you are horny today," Thanatos teased as he came up beside him and casually stroked his shaft. It would be a while before it was ready for action again. Even in dreams, Shion couldn't imagine it being immediately ready.

Shion, already flushed from the sex, turned a brighter shade of red. "It feels so good," he said with an embarrassed but content sigh.

"You're not yourself today." Thanatos' expression fell. "Oh, I see. You're not you. I guess Hypnos took him—my Shion." Thanatos buried his head into Shion's fluffy hair. "I knew this was coming." His voice caught.

"I don't understand." Shion used his powers to free himself and wrapped himself around Thanatos. "Isn't this a dream?" But Thanatos felt so real.

"Yes, it is." Thanatos swallowed hard and then returned to his normal tone. "It was." He rolled on top of Shion and rubbed their bodies together but found himself unable to become aroused. "I'm sorry. I'm just not ready yet. I know you can't understand it, but I love Shion."

Shion gently kissed Thanatos. "You can be an ass sometimes, but I love you too." Thanatos simply shook his head. "You really are Thanatos-sama, aren't you? We're sharing a dream right now, aren't we?"

Thanatos looked startled and pulled away. "You're dreaming of me?"

Shion blushed faintly. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Thanatos laughed. "Maybe you are my Shion. Say it then, Shion." Thanatos kissed him with so much feeling it was almost painful. "Say you love me."

"I—" Shion turned pink again. Wasn't once enough? It had already been hard to say the first time. This time, he whispered. "I love you, Thanatos-sama."

"Do you remember when you first fell in love with me?" It was a test but also a plea.

Shion rolled on top of Thanatos, cupped his face, and kissed him. "You were coercing me into having sex with you and then changed into your divine form. I looked into your eyes and realized just how sad you were, how alone you felt, and how desperately you wanted to be loved, even going to such extremes to hurt the person you loved for a brief moment during which you could believe there was something between us.

"I remember thinking, Oh, my goddess, he really is the man I thought he was. I don't want to be unfaithful to Hypnos-sama, but he'll never know. Even if he finds out, he'll never suspect I wanted this too. And then I remembered crying at the end because I had betrayed Hypnos-sama and because I could never give you what you wanted."

Thanatos looked up at Shion with guarded affection in his eyes. At some point while Shion had been speaking, their setting had become the beautiful outdoor place where they'd first made love. The sunlight illuminated Shion, giving him an angelic appearance. His gaze was gentle and compassionate, his eyes soft and shining with sincerity.

"I knew you could never love me, and I didn't know any other way to get what I wanted," Thanatos said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I know. I forgive you." Shion kissed Thanatos, and for a moment, Thanatos thought he was going to start crying out of relief. "That last time, I was scared to admit how much I wanted to give myself to you—all of myself to you. Take me now, Thanatos-sama. Make me yours."

"Well-spoken," Thanatos said and gathered his wits. "I don't believe a word you said, but thank you for saying them. I don't know when it happened, but I believe you are the real Shion. I want to make love to you so badly, but you're not my Shion. You're his Shion. You would think less of me for doing it."

Shion rubbed their bodies together and reached between Thanatos' legs. Thanatos' cock reacted eagerly to those firm strokes. It was one thing when he tried to excite himself; it was another when Shion was the one making the moves. Thanatos' breathing became heavier, and Shion's panting matched his. Shion guided Thanatos' hand to his wet opening, which he caressed without objection. When they were both ready, Shion speared himself on Thanatos' shaft.

They looked into one another's eyes as their bodies continued to move as one and knew they were indeed sharing a dream. It was the real Shion, a man who somehow managed to see past Thanatos' defenses and love him for who he was. Somehow, he knew Thanatos was the god of peaceful death and often mistaken for his blood-thirsty sisters, the Keres, the spirits of violent death. And Shion knew this was Thanatos, the god who continued to help mortals gently pass away despite their hatred of him. For all his harsh appearance, his naïve trust in mankind had resulted in his tricked twice by Sisyphus, and the humiliation had taught him to be warier of mortals and to give them no quarter.

Their climax was like a silent promise to meet again.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: yaoi, gay sex, threesome, oral sex, BDSM**

.

Shion, the reflection of the man Thanatos so deeply loved, crawled into bed and hugged Thanatos from behind. He probably should have turned around and given him a hug or at least a kiss, but all Thanatos wanted to do was to encircle the real Shion in his arms in case he should disappear. He knew his dream Shion would understand. He understood everything. But that didn't mean it was any less painful.

It took him a while to realize his dream Shion was crying into his silky silver hair. Shion tried to suppress them, but every now and then his body shook slightly. Thanatos knew he should've turned to comfort him.

"Hypnos refuses to let you invade Shion's dreams, but he lets Shion dream freely. Since he has some power over dreams, he's able to enter yours." As a dream, Shion had figured out a way for them to share a dream.

"Thank you," Thanatos said and tipped his head to the side to try to talk to him. He couldn't bring himself to let go of Shion. Luckily, his dream Shion was as understanding as always. He leaned over Thanatos, and they finally shared a kiss in greeting.

"I don't dream. Others dream of me, namely you and Hypnos but also Shion in this special case. As you said, perhaps some day I'll disappear forever into Hypnos' dreams. Indeed, perhaps this is our last meeting. At least this way, Shion—the real one—can remind you of me."

Thanatos sighed and finally let go of Shion. "If not for Shion dreaming of you, then we would already have parted."

"No parting sympathy sex?" Shion assumed.

"I'm sorry," Thanatos answered.

"It's ok. I understand," Shion said softly.

"You always do." Thanatos pulled him in for a deep, lingering kiss. Shion's lips were salty from tears. "How about a last blowjob?" Thanatos offered.

"Let me," Shion said and pushed Thanatos onto his back.

Thanatos leaned back. Sometimes, it was nice not to have to do any of the work. It was better this way. Thanatos was worried he wouldn't be able to perform, wouldn't be as enthusiastic as before. Shion's every lick was an expression of his love. Thanatos stroked Shion's hair.

Then there was a strange little giggle, and Thanatos distinctly felt two talented tongues toying with him. He let out a long, heavy moan and propped himself up on his elbows.

True enough, there were two Shions licking his cock. Thanatos shook his head in disbelief. As one started sucking on him, the other passionately kissed him.

"No, you haven't fallen asleep. This is still the same dream." Shion proved it by sticking his tongue into Thanatos' mouth.

All it did was prove to Thanatos just how desperate he was for sex.

"It's my dream," Shion said and nuzzled Thanatos' lovely silver hair. "I can do whatever I want to you." There was a mischievous look in Shion's eyes.

Between that look and the blowjob, Thanatos couldn't help but to come. The Shion that had been sucking on him now sat up with a beautiful blush on his cheeks.

"Hypnos wants to steal him from you and won't let you dream of him anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't dream of him," Shion explained. The other Shion, the dream Shion, squeed happily and hugged Shion around the neck. "This way, you can still see each other."

"I'm sorry," Thanatos said. "What's going on again?" He hated it when Hypnos' dreams became too complicated. Ok, one of the Shion's was naked and the other still dressed. The naked one was the one he'd just sexed up who he'd come to believe was the real Shion. The dressed one was his Shion, the one he always dreamed of. So...?

The naked one smiled and kissed him. "You already know my feelings for you. I don't mind sharing you, especially if I'm sharing you with myself." Shion winked. The other Shion started caressing Thanatos in very suggestive places.

"You've got to be kidding me," Thanatos mumbled. So much for not wanting the dream Shion. He was getting very, very turned on. But then again, if he understood correctly...

Now it was the real Shion who trailed kisses down his body and took his cock into his mouth. Dream Shion kissed him; he hadn't swallowed yet. They exchanged cum and saliva, and their tongues sparred as they kissed. This was definitely his Shion, the one who was familiar with all their little games and used to receiving divine blowjobs. The real Shion, on the other hand, had apparently never experienced a blowjob until today, and it had left him incredibly horny. Thanatos let out a deep, throaty moan as he climaxed. Dream Shion knew just how to tighten the kiss so that Thanatos didn't open his mouth too wide and spill the cum. They broke off the kiss to swallow.

Thanatos panted for air but didn't have a very long reprieve. The real Shion was suddenly right there—cheeks full, eyes sparkling. This was new to him, and he liked it. Thanatos obediently opened his mouth. Thanatos' eyes widened with surprise when Dream Shion started sucking on him again. This was way too good to be true. And yet, he knew it was really happening.

Thanatos reached between Shion's thighs and stroked his balls. Shion sputtered, unable to gasp and kiss in this new manner at the same time. He made a terrible mess and looked horribly embarrassed.

"It takes practice," Dream Shion said reassuringly and patted his hand. Shion's unexpected movements had caused Thanatos to spray all over his face. Shion turned bright red.

"Is that how I look when I'm...?" Shion turned even brighter red when Thanatos and Dream Shion both burst out laughing.

"Clearly he's never done it surrounded by mirrors," Thanatos snickered. Hypnos could be so uncreative sometimes.

"Time to hijack the dream," Dream Shion said with a very evil grin on his face. He understood the freedoms Shion had granted to him and knew how to control their shared dream.

They were suddenly in a room full of mirrors. Thanatos grinned wickedly and helped him strap the real Shion spread eagle on top of the glass table. He watched with horror and fascination as Thanatos leisurely undressed Dream Shion and strapped him down next to him. Shion could see it all in the mirrored ceiling, could see their matching erections and Thanatos looking lasciviously from one cock to the other.

Dream Shion started moaning and twisting in his bonds. Shion's mouth dropped open. He could see his other self squirming and breathing heavily with open mouth. Thanatos leaned over and gave him a very raunchy, noisy kiss. Shion stared as Thanatos' hands moved over Dream Shion's body, which reacted eagerly and writhed with need. Shion didn't notice just how horny this voyeurism was making him until Thanatos turned to him and started groping and stroking him.

Shion gasped and moved in Thanatos' hand. Then he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above him and turned bright red. Thanatos and Dream Shion laughed. Thanatos took his cock into his mouth. Shion didn't object. He arched to meet Thanatos.

"Look to your right," Dream Shion said. Shion did and saw Thanatos moving along his cock—lips full and cheek stretched. Shion was so shocked by the sight that he came. Thanatos pulled out and Shion watched in horror as he covered the god's beautiful face. Thanatos wiped himself clean with the back of his hand.

"You dare defile a god?" He picked up a nine-tailed whip that Shion hadn't noticed on the floor and repeatedly hit Dream Shion with it. Suddenly, Shion remembered something like this happening before, and he remembered the rough sex that followed. Even as he winced, he watched and imagined himself being the one tortured.

"Thanatos-sama, please stop!" Dream Shion screamed repeatedly as his skin was torn open.

"Stop it, Thanatos-sama!" Shion finally cried out. "You're hurting him!" Thanatos looked over at him in surprise. "It was my fault. Don't punish him." Thanatos and Dream Shion looked at one another.

"Should I be punishing you instead?" Thanatos asked.

"Yes. I won't let anyone, not even a dream version of myself, take responsibility for my crimes."

"Um..." Thanatos cleared his throat. "Shion, this is just a role-playing game."

"But he's asking you to stop!"

"I didn't mean it," Dream Shion explained. "It's just to heighten the experience. It's a hurt/comfort sort of thing. If I really wanted him to stop, then I'd just teleport away."

"I'm not ready for this," Shion admitted. "I am curious and want to try it. You can be rough with me, but it's hard for me to watch it done to someone else."

Dream Shion's eyes lit up. "I would _love_ to watch."

"Let's start over then," Thanatos said and released them both. Thanatos kissed his Shion. "I'll make sure there's plenty of things for you to watch."

Shion pulled Thanatos into a deep kiss. "Not yet." He gestured for Dream Shion to join them. "First, I want it my way. Then you can show me your ways." He guided Dream Shion to join their kiss and then they kissed their way down Thanatos' body as if they were identical twins. They were more than that. By the time they got to his cock, Thanatos was feeling very loved.

Shion licked his lips. "I definitely like having you both in my dreams."


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: YAOI, tentacle monster, rape**

.

Hypnos waited for Thanatos to wake up mostly because it would be more satisfying to kick his ass in the real world. The two brothers looked alike but Hypnos rarely had that trademark expression of anger. Even when he'd been angry with his brother in the past, he had sounded it more than looked it. This time, though, he had an ugly expression that could only really be described as hatred.

Hypnos grabbed Thanatos by the hair and punched him across the face. Thanatos was more than just surprised. He couldn't remember the last time Hypnos had been so pissed off. What's more, he had used physical violence. Thanatos blocked the next blow. He was rarely the rational one but clearly he'd have to be.

"Hypnos, calm down," Thanatos said as he dodged a series of fireballs. "Tell me what's wrong."

When he realized Hypnos was beyond reason, Thanatos matched him blow for blow. Great, he thought ruefully. Two grown men fighting naked in bed. If the other gods saw them, they'd laugh. The Twin Gods were known for their closeness.

Fortunately, Hypnos was trying to kill him. When it came to death, Thanatos was the more powerful of the two. Thanatos absorbed his brother's destructive energy and turned it against him. Hypnos flew into the air, crashed against the ceiling, and then plummeted to the floor. His normally perfect face was scratched and even bleeding a bit, but that uncharacteristic murderous look was gone.

"You slept with Shion," Hypnos said in a edged but controlled tone.

"He slept with me," Thanatos countered. "He pulled me into his dream."

"Because your Shion tricked him into doing it."

"I don't control my Shion," Thanatos said indignantly. "He's not even mines anymore."

"He does what you want him to do, and you wanted him to find a way for you to meet with Shion." Hypnos was upset but no longer sounded it. The brothers dressed and stepped into their palace. It was best not to disrupt their sleeping chamber or it might become associated with things other than sleep and cause insomnia.

"No, he does what you want him to," Thanatos said. "You wanted him to fulfill my dreams and so he did. Now you've taken him and expect me to be sorry that Shion slept with me? He was willing, Hypnos. I gave him multiple chances to say no."

"He loves you," Hypnos said in a carefully neutral tone.

"I didn't know that."

"Neither did I." Hypnos sighed. "I suppose that is what upsets me more than you having sex in his dreams: Dreams are dreams, but his love is real." Thanatos couldn't help but to crack a smile. "Don't look so smug."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Thanatos asked. Now that he knew Shion loved him and dreamed about him, he was less desperate than before and more willing to work with Hypnos. It wasn't worth ruining their brotherly ties. Was it?

"I don't intend to let you have him just because he loves you if that's what you're thinking." Hypnos' eyes flashed.

"It's just dreams. It doesn't count," Thanatos said.

"Normally I'd agree, but not this time."

"So what do you intend to do? Control his dreams?"

"No, I'll do what human lovers usually do: talk about their problems." Hypnos frowned. Hopefully that would be enough.

"Don't forget to give him a blowjob," Thanatos teased. "He likes those." Hypnos rolled his eyes.

Later, for the first time in a long time, Hypnos entered Shion's dream. He was not happy to find Shion so ready for sex with Thanatos. It was fine that Shion was naked, but he had gagged and blindfolded himself, and there were suggestive ivies crawling up his legs and arms, holding him firmly to the stone slab so that he seemed like a sacrifice to the gods. No, not ivies, Hypnos realized. It was a genuine tentacle monster that started feeling him up and down when it sensed the presence of a god. Shion was obviously scared. These weren't the kinds of dreams he was used to having. Ah, so Shion had given Thanatos power over his dreams. Maybe there was a different way to keep Thanatos out of Shion's dreams.

"Shion, you look lovely," Hypnos purred in Thanatos' voice. Shion whimpered as the tentacles came to life. "Well, I thought I'd teach you some of the games I played with my Shion."

Suddenly, the tentacles lifted Shion into the air. He squirmed uncomfortably as more tentacles wrapped themselves around his thighs and arms in addition to his ankles and wrists. Hypnos gave them little suction cups for texture. One arm winded itself around Shion's cock and started stroking it. Shion gasped.

"Thanatos-sama?" he said through the gag.

Hypnos pulled off the blindfold and gag. He had assumed his brother's form. He was beautiful and cold. He watched with unsympathetic eyes as the monster stroked Shion's opening. It became wet, as it always did in dreams. Shion's panting became heavier.

"I... I don't think I like this game, Thanatos-sama," Shion managed through gritted teeth.

"You'll learn to like it," Thanatos said with an evil smile. He made a gesture. A big fat tentacle wriggled in front of Shion so he could see just what was going into him. Then it plunged itself hard into Shion's ass.

Shion screamed. Though lubricated, the tentacle was too fat for his ass. It stretched him, and the strange suction cups ate at his insides. The tentacle holding his cock tightened. It too began to suction him, and the sucking was definitely not pleasant. Another tentacle forced its way into his ass. The two twisted painfully and then pulled him apart so a third could enter him. It penetrated deep into his body until his eyes began to water.

"Thanatos-sama," Shion said in a shakey voice. "Please stop." Thanatos' answer was to have one of the tentacles stick itself into Shion's mouth. The sticky substance leaking from its tip was definitely not pleasant to taste.

"Not yet," Thanatos said and continued watching as the tentacle monster repeatedly violated him.

Hypnos could sense Shion trying to expel him from his dreams. If he really was Thanatos, it probably would have worked. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his cries went unheeded.

At last, the tentacles in his ass withdrew and were replaced by Thanatos' hard cock. He'd had it rough and painful before, but never like this. There was an element of indescribable horror and unreal pain that was only possible in nightmares. Shion's screams were muffled by the tentacle still in his mouth. He tried to get free, but bound and suspended by tentacles, there was no escape, not even by teleportation.

Thanatos left him without any words of comfort or gestures of affection to show that this had all been part of the role-playing. Shion woke up in a cold sweat, still crying.

"Thanatos-sama...?" Shion whispered into the darkness. There was no answer.

Shion downed a glass of cold water then curled up around his damp blanket as if it was a teddy bear. He stared into the darkness, too scared to sleep.

Hypnos smiled. So much for understanding Thanatos' true nature. Let's see how long he can take nightmares like that before he avoids Thanatos entirely.


	10. Chapter 10

Shion found himself still crying and covered with some sort of disgusting, foul-smelling ooze. He took a seat and a soft golden glow healed his dream counterpart.

"What's wrong, Shion?" He rarely had dreams of himself like this.

"Thanatos-sama. He-" His dream self hiccuped. Shion shook his head and hugged him. Golden light shined around them again and granted him what he needed to know.

"Shion, that was just a dream. It never really happened."

"It didn't to you, but it did to me," Dream Shion said miserably.

"It didn't," Shion insisted. "I know you'd like to think you're real, and you are, but only because you're me. And what I dream about doesn't happen. They're just thoughts. It's like Phoenix's Hoogenmaken."

"But it was a shared dream so it sort of counts. Thanatos-sama really was there."

"Actually, it was Hypnos-sama pretending to be Thanatos-sama," Shion sighed. "Now concentrate. Remember what really happened."

"I remember now," Dream Shion said with a nod. "I woke up."

"Yes, _we_ woke up." Shion hugged him. "Don't worry. I will not let it happen again."

"Can you do that? Hypnos-sama's the God of Sleep."

"But he entered my dreams, and those are mine." Shion rose. "Come. Let us wake up, and I'll do what must be done to prevent this from happening again."


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: YAOI**

.

The next time Hypnos entered Shion's dream to continue his manipulations, he found himself in a cage. Beside him was his twin brother.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thanatos demanded.

"I invited you to enter my dream, and you did. Likewise, Hypnos entered my dream. I'm afraid my dream isn't going to be to your liking," Shion said. He was dressed in his papal attire, and his face was covered by a mask. "This is the Talisman Cage."

"Yes, we recognize it," Hypnos said. "The previous Pope used it on Hades."

"It will never be able to hold us both," Thanatos growled.

"He knows. We're already sealed in Athena's chest so I don't think that's the purpose he has in mind." Hypnos folded his arms and looked expectantly at Shion.

"Thanatos-sama, the Shion in your dreams was me. It was always me. We've been sharing dreams for a long time now," Shion said.

"I thought he said he had become aware of the fact that I loved you, not him?" Thanatos looked thoroughly confused and glanced at his brother. Was he dreaming? Was Hypnos making him dream? Were they really trapped in Shion's dream?

"Yes, it's Shion's dream," Hypnos snapped. "If you hadn't asked me to look into it, I would never have known. Shion's been sleeping with you all this time."

Thanatos' mouth dropped open. "You mean the real Shion?"

"You're an idiot," Shion said affectionately but also exasperatedly. "Hypnos-sama allowed me to dream freely, and I chose to share my dreams with you. Now that you've brought it to his attention, now that he knows the truth, he's jealous."

"Can you blame me?" Hypnos hissed. "You're practically having an affair behind my back!"

"They're just dreams," Shion countered.

"They're more than just that when you dream like that—when you share a dream. It's worse than a physical union; it's a mental one."

"Then you really do love me!" Thanatos said triumphantly.

"You, shut up!" Hypnos would have hit his brother if Shion wasn't here.

"You have a wife! Don't go telling me we were having an affair," Thanatos said.

Shion raised his hand to stop the brothers from arguing further. "I love you both and don't want you to fight over me so I'm going to put an end to this bickering."

"You're going to choose one of us?" Thanatos said with a deep frown. After all, he'd already chosen Hypnos.

"No. I'm going to let you choose," Shion said.

"How does that help?" Hypnos asked archly.

"You'll see."

The Twin Gods stared in disbelief as Shion slowly stripped—first his black robes with golden embroidery, then his pants and underwear. At last, he took off his mask and helmet.

"Shion..." Hypnos gaped at him in horror.

"What happened to you?" Thanatos balled his fist and bit his lip. He was somewhere between throwing a tempter tantrum and being on the verge of tears. Even divine providence had not foreseen this.

"You know what happened." Shion smiled softly, making the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and lips more pronounced. "I aged. While you remain sealed by Athena, what has seemed like a blink of the eye to you has been over 200 years for me."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could have done something about it. I could have put you in an eternal sleep," Hypnos said, deeply regretful.

"As you did with Endymion? No, I had important things to do." Shion spared the two gods by pulling on his robe again. He swallowed and forced himself to smile. "I enjoy dreaming of youth as much as any man, but..." He shook his head. Hypnos and Thanatos looked at one another and remained at a loss for words.

Shion smiled wanly through his tears. "I had prepared myself for this, but... it's still not easy." He squeezed his eyes shut to compose himself. For all his age, there was a weakness in him that reminded the gods of his youth, and yet, now that they'd seen him and knew the truth, it tainted their view of him.

"You can still be young in dreams," Hypnos said.

"Or after you die, you can be revived into a new, young body," Thanatos suggested.

"No," Shion said firmly and straightened up. His moment of weakness had passed, and they saw just how much he had grown. He addressed the Twin Gods with a strong bearing. "I do not regret aging. Life is beautiful precisely because it is finite." He released them from their cage, but there was an invisible wall between them now. "As I said before, you are free to choose whether or not to be with me, but I suspect I will henceforth dream of you, not with you."

The Twin Gods bowed their heads and left their dreams behind.

**END**


End file.
